1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that makes possible the holding and/or automatic assembly of parts, and more particularly, of sheet metal parts for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known assembly devices are produced on demand, i.e., a design of a device is made for each new assembly operation. These assembly devices comprise arms that each, generally, supports a positioning, tightening or forming tool, and each such tool is directly connected to a control device by fluid intake pipes. This control device contains control elements (e.g., a computer) and the power elements (e.g., pumps, cylinders), and it is generally installed on the floor. All these pipes are very troublesome during the movement of the arms, because they limit their freedom of movement.